


"Oh God, It's Sticky"

by TheHigglediestOfPigs



Series: Shorts [1]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Misc - Freeform, Multi, Other, Shorts, Tumblr Prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHigglediestOfPigs/pseuds/TheHigglediestOfPigs
Summary: Jakoby and Ward attend a lovely potluck dinner at Dorghu's





	"Oh God, It's Sticky"

    "Oh, thank you, this looks... lovely."

    Ward wrinkled his nose even through the smile he was forcing as the elderly orc spooned a very lumpy something onto his plate. She nodded to him, and moved on. Jakoby held out his own plate to her, untroubled.

    Daryl pushed the mass around with his fork, deeply troubled by the spherical shapes in the sickly green sauce.

    "Dude," he whispered to Jakoby when the others at the table were occupied in their own food and the lady with the ladle had gone. "What is this? Is this eyes or something?"

    "Ward!" Jakoby hissed back. "Please! Be polite!"

    "You're not answering my question, that's not a good sign!"

    Jakoby's ears flickered in frustration as he looked around the table, smiling awkwardly at the others. Dorghu's other guests thankfully didn't pay them much mind, nodding curtly at Nick and focusing on their own conversations.

    "Ward, it's fine. Please just try it."

    The old lady was back, grinning at Ward expectantly over her bowl and ladle. She made some remark in Bodzvokhan, and gestured to Daryl - eat up.

    "Please, Ward," Jakoby murmured out the side of his mouth to him. "Try the nice lady's cooking. Don't disrespect our host and his family."

    Ward looked nervously at Jakoby's plate - he had taken several bites already, and wasn't keeling over. But he was an orc, and Ward was not. He looked back up at the old orc lady, and grinned as best he could.

    "Looks yummy," he grimaced, and reluctantly attempted to spear one of the strange saucy spheres onto his fork. The little thing rolled under the pressure, more springy than he had anticipated, and he had to make several tries before he could get it stuck on the tines of the fork. It was the most disheartening success of his life. With a last desperate glance at Jakoby - the damn fool grinning encouragingly at him - Ward swallowed his pride and put the strange morsel into his mouth.

    "Oh god," he grunted around his first chew into the dense, gelatinous mass. "It's sticky."

    "Ward," Jakoby hissed warningly.

    Daryl continued chewing, maintaining stubborn eye contact with the old lady who had inflicted this on him. She continued grinning, her wizened eyes twinkling as she watched him.

    Finally, Ward swallowed it.

    "Mmmmm," he grimaced, trying to suck residue of the sticky stuff off his molars. He gave the old orc an awkward thumbs up. "That was really good, thank you so much."

    The old lady beamed, and grabbed her ladle. Before Ward could stop her she was spooning more of the sticky green stew onto his plate.

    "Oh, no, ma'am, please," he begged. Others turned to look, some of them nudging their friends to check out the scene, the human getting seconds of the old lady's strange goopy meal. "Ma'am, I couldn't, I don't want to be, uh, greedy."

    She waved him off, and walked away, clearly very pleased with the high complement of the new guests enjoying her food.

    "Nick," Ward sighed, looking with despair at his heaping plate. "Please, don't make me go to clan dinners any more, I'm begging you."


End file.
